Superpirates: for Bisepadi
by Merucha
Summary: Robin finds, by chance, some comic books when she's taking watch. Robin the Wise reading superhero comics?  I'm so sorry for this being so late!


**I am SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for forgetting about this! Bisepadi, here it is at last. I hope you're okay with it. Sorry, sorry!**

…**sorry.**

…..

* * *

><p>The delivery seagull lazily flapped its wings so it wouldn't fall into the midnight sea. It had been flying all day, trying to deliver a package to some bloke on a tiny surfboard-kind-of vessel. But the brat kept moving, and fast too, with that fire of his, so the seagull couldn't find it even after two days of trying. Now, delivery seagulls were very dedicated to their work and would almost always deliver on time and place. But this one was old, tried, and the package was pretty heavy, so you'd have to excuse him when he dropped the package on the first ship he saw and then left for land, feeling considerably lighter.<p>

Whoever was on that ship would just have to deal.

Robin splashed a single drop of her tea when a loud thunk sounded right beside where she was stargazing. Had she been anyone else she'd have shrieked and dropped her cup, but she was Robin, so she just looked over with a mildly curious face to find…a stack of papers?

In the soft glow of the single candle, Robin decided that whoever had dropped this package on her (Must be a delivery gull, slight clawmarks at the string, not to mention traces of droppings on the cover plastic. Besides, who else would be flying the sky at this hour?) wouldn't be missing it anytime soon, so she tore of the film of plastic protecting the paper inside and took a peek.

At first she'd thought it was a newspaper, before feeling the weight. No newspaper was this heavy. She had almost gotten excited over a new book to add to her collection before feeling how oddly waxy the covers were. Now, as she could actually see it, she found that she was indeed holding comic books.

'How odd.' Robin thought. 'Haven't seen many of these before, they're supposedly very rare.'

As much of a bookworm- or, as she referred to it - knowledgeable person she was, she normally wouldn't be seen reading comic books. Those were just a mash of graphics and bad storylines, nothing classy about it. Definitely nothing compared to her usual novels of mystery and education.

So she read it anyway. Robin was Robin, and Robin didn't say no to a book. Besides, you never know what you could learn from something like comic books.

The cover of the first one was of a man with strange, blue-black hair in two sharp peaks on his had, and impressive mutton-chops. Robin recognized him right away as Wolverine.

What? He's one of the most famous superheroes there are, of course she knew him.

Robin read a little further, and actually found herself enjoying it. The pictures were impressive, and Robin wondered whether Usopp might have a career at something like this. After all, exaggerated battles, superpowers, graphic pictures? Sounded like something straight up his league.

After Robin finished the issue, she was already reaching for another one. Before starting it, though, she went over the last one in her head.

Gruff, dangerous, weakness for the bottle, three lethal claws, a softie on the inside? Sounded like someone she knew…

The next one, she found she didn't recognize. There was a shadowy figure that was deliberately made to look menacing and dangerous, with people running after him, calling him Demon and monster. After flipping a few pages, a full-sized picture of him praying decorated an entire page.

Nightcrawler. Cute, misunderstood, likes to keep peace, furry, playful, had a bad past? Now, where had she seen that before?

Robin especially liked this character. He was made religious, even obnoxiously so, yet it wasn't irritating or made to look bad, but simply sweet and understandable.

She put it to the side, to re-read again later.

Next one starred a cheery, mischievous and freckled redhead with a grin. Wally West, aka The Flash. Robin giggled out loud at his humour, and the pages were much brighter than in the other ones. Even in a dark alley fight, it seemed to light up with Flash's colourful costume and cocky grin.

Happy, funny, a little stupid, has more talent than one would think at first glance. And likes to eat, really EAT. Hmmm….

Robin thought maybe she should be keeping an eye on the sea. She was, after all, on watch. But these comics were strangely enjoyable and, dare she say, relaxing. Not reading something heavy and morbid was a bit of a relief, and this felt like a vacation for her mind. The letters were already bolded where the emphasis was, and the longest text was seven lines. The rest was just about the pictures and the characters.

It was…nice.

Robin immediately found familiarity in a couple in the next issue. Gambit was a smooth talker, a thief, and a total romancer. He seemed to favor referring to ladies in odd suffixes, like _mon cherie._ His friend and possible love interest was Catwoman, also a thief, tricky, smart and manipulative, but not in a way that made you dislike her. Even if she was a 'baddie', she still came off as one of the good guys. The two were just friends, and Catwoman had the tendency to scold Gambit, but they had potential for being something more.

Catwoman. Even the name sounded right.

Robin found her eyes growing tired, and Chopper was actually supposed to take over now, but she didn't want to go to bed just yet.

In the next story there were mostly characters she felt no connection to, but there was a minor side one that she paid more attention to. Ricochet. Slightly cowardly, maybe a bit of a wimp, but funny, with a knack for words, and generally a good guy.

Too bad he was kept out of the spotlight.

Robin sighed, as she had finished the last of the comics. She supposed he'd have to say she'd lost track of time in a new book, if the crew were to inquire about why she hadn't woken them up for the switch.

She weighed all the books in her palms, having decided since she read the first one that she would keep them. They weren't easy to come by, after all.

She may have felt slightly sad about finding each of her friends an alter-ego in the superhero world, yet finding none for herself.

But that was just silly of her. She wasn't a superhero, if anything, she was a villain, plain and simple.

"Robin-neesan, what're you doing? 'S my turn now…"

Robin looked up from her musings to find a sleepy Nami rubbing at her eyes, wearing pajamas that seemed way to big for her body. She looked like a little kid.

"Na, are those comic books?"

Robin startled (on the inside, of course.), having completely forgotten about the objects in her hands. Just as she was about to say she'd found them on the deck, Nami plomped next to her.

"Nojiko used to have one. We read it through every night until I accidentally lost it. It was about this lady, uh…." Nami snapped her fingers impatiently, trying to remember, while Robin smiled and looked at her. "Black Canary! Yeah. She was this woman who was a bad guy at first, but then she was really just infiltrating their hideout. She kicked ass at martial arts." Nami grinned. "She was kinda like you, honestly. My favorite superhero."

Robin blinked, but Nami just grinned and shooed her away. "Now go. I'm totally borrowing those tomorrow, by the way. If I didn't have to work on my latest map…but anyway, you need your sleep, little lady. And don't forget yourself again, ne?"

Robin smiled. "I won't, Nami-chan. Good night."

Robin saw Nami turn surprised for a second before smiling at the familiar name instead of the usual 'Navigator-san'.

Robin stuffed the comic books safely away before going to sleep at last. It wouldn't be long until she was woken up by her captain and the others.

Who needed superheroes anyway? They were _pirates._

_OoOo_

Not too far away, but completely unbeknownst to everyone on the Going Merry, Ace stomped on his sailing board. "Aw, man! Where the hell is that gull with my comic books?"

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, you can LEARN from comic books. I learned what to do when you overdose on ketamine!<strong>

**In case you haven't managed to figure it out, Robin was finding resemblance with the superheroes and her crew,**

**Zoro=Wolvering/Logan.**

**Chopper=Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner. (my fave superhero, like, EVER.)**

**Luffy=Flash**

**Sanji=Gambit**

**Nami=Catwoman**

**Usopp=Ricochet (He's underrated guys. Seriously. I like him.)**

**And you already know who Robin is. **

**I totally made up the thing with Gambit and Catwoman. I don't think they ever met.**

**Sorry, long AN. **


End file.
